Brotherly Love
by Masrrkan
Summary: Kouha and Koumei talk about how much they love each other.


Ren Koumei, the second prince of Kou, hesitantly walks outside of his bedroom. He looks down the long hallways as he closes his door, trying not to make too much noise. He hardly ever comes out of his room, and if he does it's usually to show Kouen the battle strategies he's come up with.

This time, however, Koumei just wants something to drink. It gets awfully warm in his bedroom, what with the normally warm temperature outside and the heavy clothing he wears even when alone. Koumei shuffles down the halls, making his way to the kitchen area.

Some guards greet him as he walks by, Koumei bowing politely and continues walking with his black feathered fan covering his freckled face. He gets a drink, a small cup of tea, and heads back to his room sleepily.

"Mei!" a loud voice yells, gradually getting louder as its owner runs forward.

The older prince turns around, his long red hair tied up in a ponytail falling off of his shoulder as he turns to see his younger brother, Kouha, running towards him with a large smile on his face. The shorter boy hugs him and snuggles his face into Koumei's side, giggling happily.

"You finally left your room!" Kouha yells again, "It's about time! Even En worries about you!" the pink haired boy steps back and tugs on the long sleeves of Koumei's kimono, "You should hang out with me! I never see you!"

"I have work to do, Kouha." The dark-red haired man says, "Maybe some other time." He quietly says as he turns back to walking.

"No!" Kouha yanks on Koumei's long hair, causing his brother to stop walking and to step back, "You should come to my room and hang out with me!"

"Kouha…" the man sighs loudly and looks to the younger prince, "I said no."

"But…" Kouha's pink eyes begin to tear up; they're obviously crocodile tears, but tears nonetheless.

"Kouha."

"Y-you never come out of your room! I never get to see you!" the forced tears trail down his face as he inches closer to hug Koumei, who only steps back.

"I. Have. Work." The taller man slowly says, "I'll play with you later, alright?"

Kouha drops to the floor and starts crying, almost convincing Koumei that the tears are genuine, but he knows the moment he caves Kouha will be back to his normal self. The taller man takes this moment to walk back to his room, leaving Kouha in the hallway to mope.

Koumei steps back into his room, closing the door and sitting back down at his desk. He works more on the map, having to remind himself every few minutes to drink his tea. Eventually he finishes the map, and he stands back up after putting it away.

The prince walks back out of his room with the tea cup in his hands, he bumps his foot against something as he goes to walk out, and looks down to see Kouha sitting there.

"Kouha, what are you doing?" Koumei asks his voice as quiet as always.

"You said you would hang out with me later, and it's later now!" Kouha stands up and grips Koumei's robes.

Koumei sighs, using a free hand to brush some hair out of Kouha's face and lightly caresses down his cheek, to which the pink haired prince and practically purrs from it. Koumei smiles at his younger brother and goes to walk to the kitchen to put the tea cup away, Kouha following him.

"Well, Koumei, Mei, Mei, Mei, are you gonna hang out with me?" Kouha pesters on the way there and on the way back.

"Yes, Kouha, I will." Koumei smiles.

"Good! I had half a mind to whack you for not listening to me the first time!" Kouha clings to Koumei again, and pulls his brother over to his room.

They walk into Kouha's room; it's surprisingly clean for a boy with anger problems and constant malicious intent. The pink haired prince climbs onto his bed, kicking his shoes off and taking off his bothersome hat.

Koumei sits on the side of the bed, and when Kouha rests his head on Koumei's lap, the older brother runs his fingers through the pink hair lying messily around the younger boy.

"Mei…" Kouha breaks the silence.

"Hmm?"

"I like when you come out of your room." He says, cuddling onto his brother's lap, "I also like when you spend time with me. I like seeing you." His voice turns into a sleepy whisper.

"Kouha," the older red head runs his hand over Kouha's neck, "you're so pretty."

The younger prince slowly sits up, a smile on his face as he hugs his brother around his neck, giving his freckled cheek a kiss.  
"I love you, Mei." Kouha says, sitting back down on Koumei's lap.

"I love you too, Kouha." Koumei chuckles, leaning over slowly to kiss Kouha.

The older prince lightly bites Kouha's lips, dragging a tongue over them and Kouha presses his lips onto Koumei's in a warm and adorable kiss. They wrap their arms around each other, Koumei scooting onto the bed more and lying down to pull Kouha on him.

Their kiss only deepens, and when they need to stop to breathe, the younger prince rests his head on his brother's chest and whispers something quietly.

"What was that?" Koumei asks, running his nails gently over Kouha's exposed hip bones.

"Reasons why I love you." He answers back in a cute voice.

"What kind of reasons?" Koumei asks again, chuckling when Kouha lightly nips his neck.

"Hmm… you're smart, nice, loving, good looking, a good listener, fun to talk to, and basically perfect in every way. That's why I love Koumei." Kouha's tone is very light and happy, and the sigh following his explanation is dreamy.

"Ah, but I'm none of those things. Kouha, see you're the one who's all of those. You're also beautiful." Koumei lets out a dreamy sigh of his own.

"I'm not beautiful, Mei." The pink haired boy props himself up on his elbows and looks Koumei in the eyes, "You're more beautiful than me."

"Nonsense. You're beautiful, gorgeous, radiant, pretty, lavish, extravagant, perfect, charming, bewitching, alluring, ravishing, graceful, elegant, sublime, and many more ways to describe how beautiful you are." Koumei leans up to kiss his brother again.

Kouha sits in awe, a smile on his face and his hands grabbing Koumei into the tightest hug ever. He gives his older brother a long, warm, drawn-out kiss to show how happy he is. The pink haired boy cuddles the red head happily, nuzzling into his neck and placing light kisses there.

"I love you." Koumei says quietly, but Kouha hears.

"I love you too." He sounds so happy.

"No, I love you in… the more than a brotherly love, the kind of love you say to people you want to be with forever. That kind of love." Koumei says.

There's a moment of silence before Kouha speaks, "That's how I love you too." His hug tightens.

Koumei smiles and stares at the ceiling. Kouha begins to fall asleep, a smile still plastered onto his lips, and soon the older prince can feel sleep creeping up on him as well, considering the time of night.

He never gets a good night sleep, but whenever he's with Kouha he rests so well that he feels like not doing anything else. Waking up in Kouha's arms, to Koumei, is the most wonderful thing in his life.


End file.
